A dream?
by romance123lover
Summary: Hakuryuu can't sleep, and an inspiration strikes as he thinks of his former friend, specially a curtain beauty. But as he confronts the girl, his plan does not follow its original path. And they kissed again. A/N: Suck at writing good summaries:P This is a HakuMor fanfic, so if you don't like I wouldn't recommend reading this, but if you are a fan, I would recommend it3


It was night, a sleepless night for Ren Hakuryuu. He lay in his bedroom, thinking about Judal, the fact that he had sent Alibaba's soul away and left Aladdin to suffer. Morgiana was probably mourning for the state that Alibaba was in now. This made him sick, leading to clenching his hands at the thought. He understood that the path he was going only consisted of pain, but even though he killed the fake Morgiana, the lust for her still coexisted in his veins. She must look absolutely breath takeíng now, at least since the last time he had seen her. She would be 16 now? He smiled by the dumb feelings he held for the superwoman.

Well he didn't have anything better to do for now, so he set of to Sindria.

...

Morgiana slept uncomfortably in her soft bed. She had recently brought Yunan to Sindria for help, and he was _still_ tending to Alibaba's situation. But it had gone already a week without progress. She tried to ignore the fact that it was Hakuryuu who had done this to him.

She stifled a sob. She wanted to see Hakuryuu again, his kind eyes and loving personality.

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Miss Morgiana? Are you there?"

A man knocked gently at the glass frame. Her head snapped to the balcony door. She couldn't quite see who it was, and the smell irradiating from him was somewhat familiar and so was his voice, yet she could not place it on anyone she knew. Slowly she stood up from her neat bed, walking steadily towards the door. She readied a defense pose when confronting the man, never really preparing to see Hakuryuu, in the flesh.

"Hakuryuu?"

Her hands fell from its stance. She eyed him from head to toe, amazed by how much he had grown! He, if possible, looked even more attractive then the day he proposed to her. He stared at her as well, mesmerized by the beauty radiating from her in the moonlight. She was wearing a beige nightgown. Her red hair had grown too, her face looking more mature, and dare he mention her breasts, and how they had become fuller. He blushed for a second. Morgiana moved silently to the side, permitting him to enter her bedroom. He did. She closed the door, preventing cold air from entering. Walking toward her candlelight, Morgiana lit the bougie, letting light illuminate the room with warmth.

They stood in silence for a moment, both looking anywhere but in each others eyes. The last time they spoke, Morgiana had declined his confession, and yet he said he would come and propose to her again. That wasn't his plan at the moment though. She was the first to break the silence.

"So, how have you been Hakuryuu?"

Her voice was soft and careful. He could detect the uncomfortable position she was in. He smiled at her, trying to hide his sadness of not being able to return to her side after this encounter ends. He walked closer to her, making her step back. She was still not looking directly at him, and it pained him. He was now only a few inches away from her; he took her hands in his.

"I should rather ask how _you_ are doing, miss Morgiana."

Her gaze met his, his were so foreign to her now. They were cold and lifeless. She felt her eyes heat up. She missed his love filled eyes, how they were always watching her. She noticed that he brought up his wooden hand to her face; wiping away the stray tear she had shed. Her sight blurred, but they were still focused, focused on his cold ones. She looked down at his lips, then up again, he mimicked the act. They're faces gravitated closer to each other. Hakuryuu debated for a second before it would be to late, if he should really be doing this, but the thought quickly faded as their lips sealed. He had felt these lips once before, probably her first kiss; hopefully this would be her second. He wanted to make her his, so nobody could touch her like how he wanted to touch her, not even Alibaba. He smirked against her soft lips.

Morgiana had missed this man ever since their hasted goodbye, and she had realized with the year that went that she may have harbored some feelings other then friendship towards this man. Maybe. It came to her attention as Alibaba confessed his _love _for her, which she really didn't think he meant, it was probably only his lone desperate need that spoke for him. She was still not sure about this whole _love _thing yet, and she had said she would respond to his confession when she figured it out. But he was in a coma at the moment.

Morgiana stopped their shared kiss, but Hakuryuu tried to nudge her back to their previous state. She didn't respond, remembering why Alibaba was in the state he was in. She looked up at his crystal blue eyes.

"Hakuryuu, was it really you who-"

She didn't want to finish, afraid that all the rumors the people had said were true. He let go of her, turning the other way, his head hunched slightly. It was time to face reality.

"It was me, miss Morgiana, I sent Alibaba into the position he is in now. And to be honest I would do it again too, if that is what's necessary to complete my plan."

Her lips stayed shut after that, dumbstruck by his honesty. She shook her head, refusing the reality that was blown her way.

"No, Hakuryuu I don't believe you, you are our friend-"

"_Was_ your friend_._ I cannot let anything hold me back anymore, not even you, and for that I am sorry... I guess if it was another world, time and place, maybe I could endure a happy life with you people as my friends. But that place doesn't exist."

He looked out the window, at the star filled sky. He took in a deep breath before proceeding.

"I understand if you hate me now. I shall leave now miss Morgiana, this would be the last time I will see you in a peaceful matter."

Hakuryuu left for the doors of the balcony, but was stopped by a forceful tug from Morgiana. Her head leaned on his firm back.

"Stay."

That simple word made all his restraint falter, he knew that she could snap him like a twig if she wanted, but he turned around, giving her a surprise kiss, much like their first one. Now that he knew that this was the last time he would ever see her while she still cared for him, it was either go all out, or regret it till the end of his life. He went for the go all out option. With swift movements he picked her small frame up, heading for her neat bed. He smiled at the lack of protest she gave him.

"If you insist…"

The words were whispered slowly in her ear. He kissed her scarcely, trying to calm his stirrings a bit. He wished that he could turn her on like she does him, but he had never truly been in a position like this before, and didn't know what to do. Lying under him, Morgiana was waiting impatiently for him to make a move. The memory of what he had done slowly faded till it was only them, here and now. She pulled his head down to her face, inviting him in. Their gazes locked, and for the first time since he came to her room, Morgiana saw some uncertainty in them, but also warmth. She smiled. He did too.

"As long as it's alright with you, miss Morgiana."

What she didn't know was that he had not really planned this; the whole kingdom of Sindria was under his spell, everyone sleeping. His plan was to actually kill her, surprisingly his plan backfired, because he was prepared for hatred coming from her, but she only showed him love. And now he was tracing kisses down her bare throat while she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms in a secure lock round his neck.

…

Rays of sun peeked through the glass door, illuminating the room in white light. Morgiana groaned; feeling utterly wasted from energy. She proceeded to hug her warm pillow, cuddling into a more comfortable position. The pillow enveloped her in a sleepy hug. At first she didn't think much about it, yet as her fingers traced hard lines on the pillow, and the fact that it inhaled and exhaled air gave her second thoughts. Her eyes lazily opened to see what she was cuddling into. She found herself rapped in a loose hug, in Hakuryuu's arms. Oddly she felt very secure, despite all the faulty things he had done lately. She would forgive him; she knew she could never really come to hate this man. A flash of Alibaba's face popped up though. When that happened she stirred uncomfortably in his hold, wishing it were someone else who was responsible for Alibaba's state.

Hakuryuu was awake, he felt happy when he found miss Morgiana in his arms. They were both topless, despite nothing really serious happening the other day. Judal would probably not have liked this, to not focus on their goal, but he wasn't even on this planet anymore!

He spooned her closer to him, liking the little heat source in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her flourished hair, smelling traces of earth and nature itself. It was mesmerizing. In his hold he could feel her stir uncomfortably.

"Miss Morgiana?"

The words were said as he exhaled in to her soft hair, kissing it, then turning her towards him. She looked like she was about to cry again. He panicked a bit, letting his old self resurface once more. He cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head up for him to see. It was most likely the thought of Alibaba that brought teary eyes to surface on her gorgeous face, there was a lone tear rolling down her left cheek. He kissed it away softly, continuing to go from there to her quivering lips. They stopped shaking; she kissed him back, but only momentarily before hugging into his bare chest again.

"I wish you would stay."

This snapped him back to the reality he lived in. With sad eyes Hakuryuu gave Morgians a tight squeeze and let go of her. She looked up at him questionably, but he did not let her ask what he was doing. Hakuryuu smiled, his lips pecked hers, and then her eyes felt drowsy.

"Goodbye miss Morgiana, we shall meet at the battle field next."

...

The light beamed gently on Morgiana's face, resulting to wrinkling her nose by the suns glow. She opened her eyes, letting sun spread across her flushed face, a smile formed on her lips. She looked to the side, expecting Hakuryuu to be there. He wasn't. Her eyes wondered through the room, there were no traces of him. She looked down at herself, on her was the nightgown from before, and it had no suggestions of being undone or laying on the floor for that matter. Her bed was also neatly covering her body. The smile she had faltered. A hand came to her face.

"Was it only just a dream?"

Someone knocked at the door; a speck of hope that it was Hakuryuu came up. It was not; it was Yunan with a smile gracing his face.

"Morgiana, Alibaba is awake."

She wanted to seem excited, but she couldn't, not after that _dream_?

_..._

At the Kou Empire, in a bedroom, lay Hakuryuu. He was fidgeting with his crown. It displeased him to leave her behind without a proper goodbye; still, it was probably for the best for the both of them.

He wished that Morgiana had said yes that day when he proposed, maybe then he would have been happier. Just maybe. To walk a path not tainted by darkness sounded like an unachievable dream for him by now, only just an unfortunate dream.

**_"I wish you would stay."_**

He smiled at what she had said to him.

"If only that could happen..."

From him fluttered the white rukh for the first time in a long while. It flew out the window and across the sea border till it came across Sindria, to the girl who had realized she loved the fallen man.

And she felt the rukh envelope her with the warmth of his love.

**A/N: So we ALL agree that this was great! *Says sarcastically***

**But I really enjoyed writing this, letting my HakuMor fangirl out! ;3 TO be honest, what I really hope is gonna happen to Hakuryuu in the manga is that Morgiana will be able to drag him out from depravity and he won't loose more limbs i the process :O Please do tell if you liked this, and I just want to know if there are some active HakuMor shippers out there! xD**


End file.
